Digimon: Rise of Millenniummon
by ballislife
Summary: Zhuqiamon has forced Millenniummon to rise again pitting Ken against his greatest fear! The Digidestined and Tamers team up to save both worlds but will it be enough? Season 2X3 Crossover. First fanfic so please comment and rate!
1. Prologue

Hey everybody I just want people to know this is my first fanfiction so please comment and give me suggestions. I decided to combine the seasons of 1-3. I will actually have Season 5 characters in but that will be later on my series. If you do want to know ships you will see as my stories progress. I'm still trying to find a name for the book series so maybe you guys and help me out would be very helpful.

_Disclamer_

_Takato: Hey Davis looks like were doing this one!_

_Davis: Sweet well we got to start if off right?_

_Takato: Ballislife does not own anything Digimon or Digimon related._

_Davis: Cause if he did he would be one rich motha fu_

_Takato: Davis!_

_Davis: What you know its true!_

The Digital world:

In the Digital world only one thing keeps everything in balance and they are the Digimon Sovereigns.

There are four Sovereigns the first one is Ebonwumon he is the Black Tortise of the North, as the oldest of the sovereign brothers he is the most gentle, sees that the sovereigns should handle these problems and not the digidestined.

The second sovereign is Zhqiaomon he is the Vermillion bird of the south. He has the roughest temperament of the sovereigns he sees humans as inferior and wants to destroy the digidestined and humans from existence and have Digimon rule the world.

The third sovereign is Azulongmon he is the Azure dragon of the east. He is the one to help the digidestined and help fulfill the prophecy over the digital and human world to live in harmony and prosperity. Twin brother to Zhqiaomon.

The fourth sovereign is Baihumon he is the White Tiger of the west. He is the youngest of all the sovereigns but the strongest; he is generally neutral and doesn't ally with others.

The last but not the least of the sovereigns is Fanglonmon the Yellow Dragon of the center. The father of all of the other sovereigns. He is like a Digimon emperor who rules the world but does not side with good or evil just what is right for the Digital world.

They had a special meeting which occurred after the Tamers defeated Locomon.

"The question is should we put the fate in the world in a bunch of human children hands?" questioned Fanglongmon to his sons. "I think we should put the fate of the world in their hands" Azulongmon stated, "They have saved our's and their world numerous times and are destined to save the world once again.

"Brother how can you be so foolish?" Zhquiaomon spat out. "As you saw with the Digimon Kaiser who almost put us into extinction! These humans are nothing but spoiled, greedy beings who want what is ever good for them." Zhquaiomon stated as Fanglongmon nodded as he had a point.

"But he turned over after he was defeated and still helped us out to save both worlds." Azulongmon stated. "And may I remind you that it was you Brother who release the D-Reaper and tried to destroy the Tamers" Azulongmon stated which Fanglongmon nodded.

" I don't see why we don't just take matters in our own hands" Ebonwumon stated. " We are the sovereigns we should be taking care of the digital world" as Ebonwumon stated making an indifference about what should happen. "We are just the balance of good and evil my eldest son" Fanglongmon stated, "We are not responsible for what happens we just find a solution for the whole ordeal" as Fanglongmon made his statement. "Then who don't we just stay out of the way and let this ordeal be solved?" The youngest sovereign Bahiumon stated, "Because youngest one this is the fate of our world we either let the digidestined fufill the prophecy or we destroy it and have separate worlds" Fanglongmon stated as the most important question in the room.

"Why don't we just let them fufill it, they have helped us out so much" Azulongmon stated. "You are so naiev brother!, what if another Digimon Emperor comes in and tries to take over the place!" Zhquaiomon stated. "And what if we let another sovereign try to destroy the humans and harm their world like you did" Azulongmon stated as he directed it toward Zhquaiomon.

"Enough bickering you too!" Fanglongmon stated as he knows the twin brother have an animosity towards each other. "We have to come down to a decision of letting the digidestined to come back to the digital world" The father sovereign stated trying to get their heads back together.

"Well I do not see the harm in letting them comeback" Ebonwumon said. "They have protected our world and treated it right more times than they have not as my brother said". Zhquaiomon had to interrupt "Are you mad brother they will insist their evil human traits on our own world." "As you did with the tamers older brother?" Bahiumon stated,"What you did was no better than what the evil humans did of all things worse, I have no side in this I just want was is best for our world." As Bahiumon stated making his statement on the situation. "And what's best for the world is to have them in our world."Azulongmon explained.

Fanglongmon thought long and hard about this and finally spoke "Then it is settled the digidestined should be allowed to enter the digital world." As everybody but Zhquaiomon nodded.

"But father" Zhquaiomon tied to interject. "But nothing you of all people should know about what is good for our world and frankly I am ashamed of you now meeting adjourned"

"I will show you, I WILL SHOW YOU ALL!" Zhquaiomon yelled out and left.

Zhquaiomon's castle

"They think they know everything especially Azulongmon" Zhquaiomon stated he went to the downstairs of his castle where a lair is and there are two people who are operating it.

"Mummymon and Arukenimon is it ready?" Zhquaiomon stated. "He is ready sir" Mummymon stated, "He might be a bit uncontrollable my liege" Arukenimon also explained but Zhquaiomon did not care. "Does not matter the more uncontrollable the harder he will be to defeat" Zhquaiomon blindly stated. "Milleniummon will destroy the digidestined and human kind once and for all!" he stated and laught manically.


	2. Memories of the future

Hey everybody I'm first going to put the ages of the characters.

16- Joe

15- Tai, Matt, Sora

14- Izzy, Ryo

13- Yoeli, Rika

12- Davis, Takato, Kari, Henry, TK, Jeri, Kazu, Ken, Kenta, Jeri

10- Cody

7- Susie

4- Ai and Mako

I know what you're going to say but yes Mimi is not in it she may be in the story I don't know but she will be in the next one I'll set it up later on in the story. You honestly won't see much of the rest of the tamers besides Ryo and also Susie since she is Henry's sister, you might get a good dose of Impmon I don't know we will see. And another thing I decided to do something fun, after every four chapters I will do a Q and A with two of the characters from the story. So you just post your questions in the review and the two characters will pick the 10 best questions.

_Disclaimer_

_Kari: Well big brother looks like we're doing the disclaimer!_

_Tai: Wow pretty excited about this._

_Kari: Ballislife does not own anything digimon or digimon related._

_Tai: Hey I wanted to do it!_

_Kari: Should have been faster (sticks tongue out)_

Odaiba, Japan:

_Tai's POV_

"Tai wake up or you're going to be late for school, and I'm not driving you!" My mother blurted out, "Well now I'm up" I retorted. Hi my name is Tai Kamyia, I am 15 years old couple of years ago me and my friends went on a crazy journey to the digital world TWICE not to mention! Well the past year it's been pretty timid. Haven't seen Agumon since when we defeated Armageddemon bit Gatomon is still around the younger digidestined still have their digimon around. But it's pretty quiet ever since I'm in high school now and of course still playing soccer and I must say I'm pretty good at it freshman starting on varsity. SO I get dressed put on my khakis, white button up, green blazer and put my tie around my neck not tied of course more on that later and head for breakfast. "Well well rise and shine sleepy head." A girl with pink top, yellow shorts, with a handkerchief and a camera hanging around her neck, with brown eyes and short hair. That is my sister Kari Kamyia 12 years old and still a pain in my butt. "Yeah Yeah" I replied I look at my tofu bacon with toast and scrambled eggs. My mother replied "You need to go to bed earlier mister." My mom retorted "I made lunch for you it's a three bean salad..well its really 2 beans with anchovies and garbanzo paste." My mom said as she handed me my lunch. Gross my mom is the worst cook in the world. I look up and see my dad eating and I ask him "Dad can you give me a couple of bucks so I can eat something normal?" I ask. "Son you know allowance is at the end of the week maybe you shouldn't be buying video games so much." My dad said in typical dad fashion he can't even eat my Mom's cooking but he just said that to make my mom happy. I noticed I finished and pick up my backpack and my soccer bag for practice today. "I'm going to be back late because of practice" I explained to my mom and dad. "Well take a key anyway I might be gone and Kari might be out." My mother retorted. "Yeah she will probably be with TK holding hands" I teased to my little sister. "Shutup Tai!" My sister hits me in a jokingly way. My sister and I have a give and take relationship I usually take and she gives I guess. I sit down and put on my traditional Adidas sneakers and my sister puts on her pink vans. My sister's school is along the way towards my school we always walk together. "How come you always have your tie hanging over your shirt untied when you know how to tie it?" My sister questioned. I just look at her and smirked "Don't worry about it." I replied smoothly. She just rolls her eyes and says "Gosh you're such a dork" I drop her off at school and continue my walk.

That's my school Odaiba high school and that auburn haired colored girl is the girl of my dreams. That is Sora Takenouchi 15 years old and my best friend since we were 3. "Tai Kamyia! I swear you always look like you just got out of bed!" She nagged like my mother sometimes. "Maybe I did just get out of bed" I replied slyly of course, I actually kind of did except I showered at lease. "I swear if you tried some amount of effort you could actually look presentable, don't know how girls swoon over you?" As she ties my tie and fixes my hair. "Look at you I remember the same girl in front of me would play mud soccer a few years back." I replied, really loved that about her. "I got older" Sora replied in a quick comeback. As we walked in to school "Really? Girls swooning over me?" I say and I know what you're thinking "Tai you idiot why don't you go out with her!" I'll get to that later. "Well you are Mr. Popular over here in our freshman class." She said. We walk to the athletic locker rooms she plays Tennis she is good but not as good as she was on soccer. "Well I'll catch you in homeroom" She says to me and we split to each gender's locker room.

I just put my soccer gear in my locker and head to homeroom. I walk towards my homeroom and see my best friend Sora I take a seat next to her. "Hey guys what's up?" my best friend Matt Ishida said as he kisses my best friend/crush Sora, yeah that's right my best friend date my best friend/crush man I feel like Peter Parker. I learned how to be a good friend and accept their relationship but I still have great feelings for her. "Well what it looks like is that Tai needs to get more sleep" Sora replied. Can't lie I was tired had a strange dream. "Yeah you got to be ready for that big game in a couple of days" Matt replied. Yeah my high school is in the state playoffs right now for Soccer. "Sorry guys had this strange dream last night." I replied, of course with my friends I opened Pandora's Box with that one. "Yeah what about?" Sora replied, "The digital world, I had a strange dream a dark force was taking over our friends with Agumon shouting for help." Everyone was quiet after I talked, then Matt spoke up. "It has been a while since we have seen them." He said. Everyone looked down very sadly "I haven't seen Byiomon lately because of Tennis" Sora replied sadly. "Yeah, same with me and soccer for Augmon" I replied in the same state. "Hey we should talk to Izzy about it." Matt replied. "Yeah that's a great idea Matt, since I have practice today we should do it tomorrow." I added. "Yeah my schedule is good because we have a short practice tomorrow." Sora replied. "Well I might have to be late because of band practice." Matt said, "Still should be no problem" I replied with a thumb up, "We will meet here in front of the school after class since I have a short practice also." I added. "Sounds "prodigious" as Izzy would say" Sora added as the three of us laughed. Our teacher for our class comes in and takes attendance then says "Alright class lets open our books to last night's homework for Geography." She said. SHIT I forgot to do my homework for geography! Of course I have to look over to my two friends and I ask the dreaded words they hate so much. "Pssst Matt, Sora can I copy your guys homework?" I whispered. They both look at me like I am crazy Matt puts his hand to his head and Sora simply says "Again Tai.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, sorry for the lack of action there will be plenty of action in the next chapter. Just a little hint it will be a slight X-Over in the next chapter, the X-over will be with A Certain Magical/Scientific series it will be a very vague more like a cameo. But definitely expect more action next chapter. Please review greatly appreciated.**


	3. A Certain Digital Reunion

Hey everybody sorry for such the long wait, has been busy with stuff. Anyways here is the much anticipated chapter. I was promising more action this chapter so you will get it. So this chapter is a crossover with the A Certain Magical series. Now the crossover won't even be that big it's really just a place and location. Be prepared to see a couple of other crossovers in this story.

_Disclaimer_

_Ryo: Hey Buttercup were doing the disclaimer._

_Rika: Yeah you need to stop calling me that._

_Ryo: Don't hide your feelings babe._

_Rika: Aw Gross. Ballislife does not own anything Digimon or Digimon related._

Academy City, Tokyo Japan

Academy City home to the most prestigious schools in Japan, and on this day the best private schools in Japan try their best to enroll the brightest and most gifted kids in the city of Tokyo. Today a bunch of kids from different regions of Tokyo go to the Garden of Learning to look at the prestigious schools in hopes they can attend.

"Wow I can't believe I'm here wearing my stupid uniform" Rika Nonaka said as she looked at her plain grey dress uniform of the Kagruazaka Girls Academy one of the best middle schools in the whole country. "Here I am showing off for my school while my other friends are going out while I'm forced to be here and my mother isn't even here again!" Rika thought to herself. Rika and her mother are in a bit of a rocky relationship mostly because of their likes and differences. "Didn't expect to see you here buttercup." A boy slightly older walked by with a sly smile with his white shirt and blue sweater. "Ryo of course you do go to the brother school of my school. So you got stuck here doing this too huh?" Rika spat out trying to ignore the comment from Ryo calling her buttercup. "Well as you know I am representing my school and since I'm in 8th grade I also have to look at high schools too." Ryo said in a matter of fact way while Rika rolled her eyes. "Also I wanted to see you too." Ryo stated as he whispered into her ear. Rika blushed and gave him a mean look "Look Akiyama better stop that smooth talk or I'll put a fist in that pretty face" Rika stated angrily. Ryo just moved her fist down "So I have a pretty face huh?" he replied slyly. Rika just stated "Whatever" Ending the conversation hoping it doesn't go anywhere else. "So where is Renamon?" Ryo questioned, "Around. Where is Cyberdramon?" Rika replied back. "Around" Ryo stated "Well I got to go look at some schools I'll catch you in a bit babe. Rika caught that again "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Rika yelled as everybody looked at her, she just turned red from embarrassment and moved on.

Over on the other side of the Garden of Learning Ken Ichijouji is looking around and obviously people looking at him as the next academic and soccer prodigy hoping they can have Ken enroll the school. "Wow so many schools and they really want me to go to their school." Ken stated in amazement. Wormmon pops out of his backpack, "Well Ken your smart and athletic of course people want to see you at their school. "I know Wormmon but it just seems so overwhelming, you know I'm really just a private person. "Hey Ken!" a voice stated from the distance as he and Wormmon looked he saw a familiar face it was Joe with his Long blue hair now with glasses wearing his blue school blazer, white vest and red tie. "Hey Joe what are you doing here?" Ken stated holding Wormmon. "I'm here representing my school, I guess you are here to look at the schools right?" Joe stated. "Yeah of course so many schools and I don't know what to choose from." Ken stated feeling over whelmed. "Hey Ken why don't you take a look at Joe's school it might be something you like" Wormmon stated. "Hey that's a great idea Wormmon! Ken why don't you come over and see it for yourself." Joe invited Ken. Ken looks at him and replies "Yeah that would be really great Joe." Ken smiled and went with Joe.

In the Digital world Zhquaiomon looked at the situation in Academy city and looked like his plan is all coming together. "Ah there it is Millenniummon get ready to attack you are in perfect position now.

"Ah the boy…so we meet again" Millenniummon says in whisper as he is hiding so nobody sees him. He looks at him talking to another boy holding his new digimon it looks like. "Looks like I'll finish you off for good now"

"Wow Joe you're school is really impressive. " Ken stated as he toured the school. "Oh yeah our soccer team is pretty good hear too so its right up your alley." Joe said as put his hand on his shoulder. "Wow Joe I really might have to consider that." Ken replied as he kept walking. "ULTIMATE FUSION" a loud call was shouted and a small looking pocket dimension was being hurled at Ken and Wormmon "Ken Move!" Joe yelled as he tackled them out of the way barely avoiding them and a grand explosion comes from the impact barely missing them. "Oh god not again I thought we were going to be done with this" Joe stated as he remembers his last encounters. "You didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of me did you Ken?" A dark voice stated. "Oh no it can't be" Wormmon stated as he looked at Ken shocked in horror. Then a Dark Dinosaur looking creature with a multi-colorful shadow over him with a big gun attached to it. "Millenniumon!" Ken said and he stood there frozen in shock.

On the other side of the garden of learning a loud explosion was heard. Rika overheard it from afar. All of a sudden she sees Ryo running towards her. "Hey Rika did you hear that explosion?" Ryo stated and obvious question. "Obviously "She spat back. "It is a digimon" Renamon's voice was heard but not seen. "Right Finally time for some action" Rika stated ready to go. All of a sudden Cyberdramon come out of nowhere and says "It's him" he stated and he flew toward the explosion. Ryo "Him?" he questioned and ran with him.

Wormmmon digivolved into Stingmon and he was hanging on for dear life as he was fighting against Millenniumon. "Spiking Strike" as Stingmon said firing his attack but it had no effect. "He is powerless against him." Ken stated worried about his digimon's state of health. Millenniumon just laughs and wacks him with one of his arms as he sends Stingmon flying into a water fountain. "He is too powerful." Joe stated as he looked on helpless since his digimon was not with him. "We still have to protect these kids from any more damage!" Ken stated he wished Davis was here they would have a chance by then. Stingmon gets up slowly and charges at him one more time until Millenniumon just catches him by the neck and he just starts choking him. Ken could do nothing else but just look on and watch his helpless digimon die in front of his eyes. "Desolation Claw" an energy beam comes out of nowhere and hits Milenniumon forcing him to release Stingmon and he de-digivolves into Minomon. Ken rushes over to get him and pick him up. He looks on and sees that a familiar kid standing next to a dragon man like dinosaur with bat like wings. "Diamond Storm" Renamon shouted as her attack hits Milenniumon but to not much effect. Ryo looks at Milenniumon and finally says "Ah he is back". Rika runs up and spits out "Who is this Ryo?" Rika stated hoping to get a quick answer. "Rika I need you to get everybody out of here as fast as you can!" Ryo stated hoping for no talking back. "Are you kidding me I can biomerge digivolve and we can defeat this guy in to time." Rika talked back as she felt disrespected she should not fight. "NO LISTEN TO ME DO AS I SAY GET EVRYBODY OUT NOW!" Ryo yelled and Rika actually did what she was told to do. " Ah I see we meet again Ryo Akiyama" Millenniumon stated and looked at Cyberdramon "And you have grown up Monodramon…now it will be a pleasure to kill you!" he said as he looked at them with piercing eyes. Ryo looked at the corner of his eye and saw a boy looking over the Minomon and realizes that it was Ken the boy who was his by the dark spore long ago. He lost his concentration and Cyberdramon charged full anger at Millenniumon "Ultimate Fusion" Millenniumon yelled and had a direct hit on Cyberdramon and he flew back flying into the ground. Millenniumon rushed in to attack and kept stomping on Cyberdramon. Rika saw and looked back and said "Renamon we have to act" Digi Modify as Rika swipes the card "Digi-Modify!" Rika yelled. "Shellmon: Hydro Blaster!" Renamon performs Shellmon's Hydro Blaster attack and hits Millenniumon for not much damage but enough time for Cyberdramon to get up. Millenniumon just looks at Cyberdramon and Renamon and just says "I will be back next time not to worry digidestined" as he faded back into a portal. Rika and Ryo just looked at each other and then looked at Ken and Joe and Ryo spoke up "Hey kid!" Ken looked back at the two kids with digimon having Minomon in his arms and simply said " Joe run" as they took off running in the direction toward the train station. Ryo and Rika tried to catch up to them but they were too far. "Hey come back!" Ryo stated and he realized they were too far. Rika was not far behind and caught up to him and said "You know that kid?" Ryo looked on and said "Yeah I do."

_Well there it is folks our first action pretty intense huh? Well feel free to review would really like your guys help. So I will try and pan to get the next chapter done by this week. So hang on tight Digimon fans._


	4. A Master plan

Hey everybody sorry for the long delay work and school has been taking me over. Well this is the last chapter before the Q and A reviews, I noticed I am getting more favs for this story so please review espically if you want your question to be on the Q and A.

_Disclaimer_

_Ken: Hey looks like we're doing it this time Joe._

_Joe: Great maybe you can do the honors. _

_Ken: Ballislife does not own digimon or anything digimon related._

Tokyo, Japan:

Rika and Ryo ran all the way to the park where they could talk about this whole fiasco. "So what the hell is going on? Who was that kid and who was that Digimon?" Rika demanded with her hands on her hips. "That was Millenniummon." Ryo said as he just sat down on the swing, Rika growing impatient replies "And the other two kids and this whole fiasco care to explain anything?" Rika was demanding to find out. "I don't know the name of the older boy but the younger boy when I first went into the digital world it was with him. We ran into Millenniummon and we defeated him until a dark spore went into that boy's neck and I ran away and never saw him again." Ryo stated as he looked down at the ground.

Subway in Tokyo

"Woah so that's what happened." Joe stated after Ken telling him the story that Ryo told Rika. "Yeah and he is back to kill us." Ken stated as Wormmon looked up worried. "So you know those two kids right?" Joe asked. "Well I do not know the girl but the boy is vaguely familiar my mind went blank when the dark spore hit." Ken stated as he looked at Joe. "Well we got ourselves a situation here" Joe obviously stated. "That's great and all but how are we going to find out about our mystery digidestined?" Ken questioned. Joe just looked up and simply said "There is only one person I knoe who can figure this out." Joe stated.

Odaiba Middle School 

The room was quiet well there was the fact that only Yoeli Inoue and Izzy Izumi were the only two members of the computer club. Izzy was just on the computer looking up today's science news and while Yoeli was packing up her stuff from school. "Hey Izzy sorry I can't stay after the club my family says I have to work at the convenience store tonight" Yoeli said as she stopped by before walking out. "No worries Yoeli we have not been doing too much all year anyways so it alright." Izzy was fine with that no Digimon related stuff has happened and plus it will be some alone time anyways. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Yoeli replied as she walked off back to work.

Shinjuku elementary school

Finally school was over for 12 year old Takato Matsuki pretty much almost done with the school year. He couldn't wait to get back and play with Guilmon all day. "Hey Takato!" his good friend Henry came over as they were walking out of school. "Oh what's up Henry?" Takato replied. "Did you get the message from Rika and Ryo?" Takato checked his cellphone and he had a ton of missed calls. "Crap she is goin to kill me." He stated. "And check this out on the news." Henry said as he handed his phone to Takato. Takato sees headline MONSTER ATTACKS Tokyo in SCHOOL AREA. "We got to meet them by the park." Henry said. "And we got to be quick." Terriermon said as he jumped out of Henry's backpack. "Wait another adventure?" Kazu said approached "All right I'm in!" he said. "I think this may be out of our league." Kenta added. "Takato can we come please?" Jeri asked Takato's crush since Kindergarten he had to make a choice maybe they are not ready for this except Susie which is weird because she is younger. "Sure guys we might need all the help that we can get." He said as Kazu sprinted to the park "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN DIGI –EGG!" He yelled as he ran.

Odaiba Middle School

Izzy was just finishing up things for the computer club at school. "Alright I should shut down for the day." He stated "Sometimes Izzy your work yourself too hard." He said to himself out loud, he packed his suitcase and put his macbook into his suitcase put on his jacket and about to take off, but as he was walking out Ken and Joe busted through the doors running looking like they saw a ghost. "IZZY IZZY" they both said and then they went on a fast rambling talk Izzy could barely understand them Izzy had no choice "GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP!" They both stopped and just looked at him without a clue. "Maybe my work is never over…now ok slowly and one at a time." Izzy stated slowly.

Shinjuku Park

"About time you're here gogglehead!" Rika stated Guilmon rose his head up and yelled "Takato!" Guilmon ran to him jumped on him and licked him like a dog. "I was only gone from school buddy" Takato stated. Takato couldn't keep him in the bakery because health inspectors were coming in doesn't want to know they have a dinosaur in there. "Ok let's get serious what do you guys know about this." Henry stated as he pointed to the screen. "Millenniummon an evil digimon from my past." Ryo stated. "Go on" Kazu stated. "When I was younger I went to the digital world with another boy. We fought Millenniummon and won but a dark spore hit the other boy's neck I never saw him again." Ryo stated. "So he came back to finish the job once and for all when he saw you were alive." Takato stated Ryo simply nodded. Rika stated "But we also saw the boy again who had the dark spore in him." They all fell quiet and Henry with his hand on his chin has some sort of idea and Terriermon notices it. "Sounds like you have an idea Henry." The digimon said, "Well we have to trace our steps back go back to the Garden of Learning and search there." Henry stated. "We can't he was a visitor." Ryo stated. "But he was with another kid a student at one of the high schools." Rika said. "Then we should just go there and find out some details." Henry stated "I can't I got to work at the bakery tonight a lot of orders" Takato stated. "Let's just do it tomorrow." Rika said and everybody agreed and headed off.

Odaiba Middle School

So that was it Ken and Joe told Izzy the whole story "Well?" Joe added Izzy just looked at a cold hard stare fingers resting on his head. "This is a serious situation I will have to call everybody for a group meeting tonight." "Yoeli has work she can't be there." Ken stated knowing that Izzy responded " I will talk to her at school tomorrow she will get all the details." "What about the other two digidestined?" Joe asked. "We will leave that to me." Izzy stated "Just be at the park by 8:30 tonight" He said before he left off.

Later that night at Odaiba park.

"Man I am late!" Davis stated as he was running with Demiveemon in his arm he sees the playground and sees the rest of the gang except Yoeli. "Hey guys sorry I am late." Davis stated "No problem Davis, Izzy you want to start?" Izzy nodded and stood up. "I'm sure you guys saw on the news today that a digimon attacked Ken and Joe at their schools." Everyone nodded "What you guys do not know was that there were two other kids with Digimon also." Izzy stated as there was a pause within the group. "So are you saying that there are new digidestined?" Sora asked with Matt's arm around her shoulder. "No not exactly." Izzy stated "But we for sure want to find out." He assured. "So how is that going to work?" Davis asked as everybody looked at Izzy. "Well first of all me and Tai will be going to the digital world after school tomorrow. " Izzy looked at Tai and he nodded his head. "The rest of you will head to the Garden of Learning and get some answers on those two kids." Tai added since it seems like Tai and Izzy met before to plan this out. "Well it sounds like no joke on who we are up against. " TK stated with Patamon on his head. "Might be the strongest digimon we have ever faced." Cody added. "What about the new digidestined? Can they be trusted?" Kari added. "I'm not sure they are digidestined." Joe added "They did attacks with their Digimon by swiping their cards." Ken added Izzy looked surprised "Well that is curious me and Tai will take a look into that. " he said. Gatomon added "Never heard of a digimon digivolving like that?" Tai stated "Well we know what we need to do tomorrow so after school you guys head over to the Garden of learning to look for those other two digidestined." Everyone nodded and left towards their prospective homes.

Ai-Mart Odaiba Japan.

"Kids who wants to deliver some food to your Cousin?" Mrs Inoue stated. "Not it." Mantarou Yoeli's older brother stated. "Not it." Momoe Yoeli oldest sister stated. "Not it" Chizuru Yoeli's other sister stated. "Aw man I did it last time" Yoeli complained. "Too bad you snooze you lose" Momoe said. "Yoeli if you go I'll add to your allowance." Mrs Inoue stated. "No fair." Mantarou said. "Deal I'll do it!" Yoeli stated as she took the food and went outside. As she was walking out side she yelled down "Poromon jump down" Poromon jumped down and Yoeli caught him and she headed to the subway station.

Matsuki Bakery Shinjuku, Japan

"Takato! Do you hear me?" Yoshie Matsuki Takato's mother said. "Huh what sorry Mom what did you say again?" Takato said mind wandering off about today's digimon attack. "Always with you head in the clouds. I need you to take this package of Bread and deserts to Karakura Town." His mother requested. "Ok mom sure." Takato responded. "And hurry you're running late." He mother said. Takato decided to take his bike and Guilmon hops on with him saying "Were going for a ride YAY!"

Hey everybody sorry for the long update I was just trying to make the chapter long and perfect. So the next chaptet is I'll be taking some Q and A from the readers and I'll have Takato and Yoeli answer your questions so write a review and I'll choose the ten best questions to answer alright. So Please review.


End file.
